Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer controls and more specifically to a spotlight security feature that tracks a computer cursor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the spread of the laptop computer as a ubiquitous business tool, workers now often use their laptop in a public environment. At the same time, the information prominently displayed in the open window may constitute extremely sensitive, confidential material which can be seen by others. This is particularly true in an environment such as on an airplane or train, or in an airport or library, or even at public access computer kiosks (e.g., in bookstores, coffeehouses, and the like) where persons are tightly confined and can quite easily see what a person next to them or even a short distance away from them are displaying on the laptop screen.
Several solutions have been proffered in the prior art. Tunnel-like screen shades, or xe2x80x9cblinders,xe2x80x9d are bulky and awkward, and do not lend themselves to a tight environment such as an airplane seat. Crystal screens by the nature of their inherent limitations have a limited field of view. However, the angle of viewing is still great enough for unwanted, surreptitious viewing, e.g., from a rearward located row in an airplane or through the crack between airplane seats from a row immediately behind the user. Heads-up displays such eyeglass displays are in the infancy of development, are expensive, and lead to eyestrain during extended use.
There is a need for a method and apparatus for providing computer screen security in an affordable and easy to use format.
In its basic aspect, the present invention provides a method for masking a computer screen, the method including: determining current cursor screen position; and generating a virtual mask such that screen images other than those in a predetermined area around said current cursor screen position are masked from view.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a computer memory device including: program code determining current cursor screen position; and program code generating a virtual mask such that screen images other than those in a predetermined area around said current cursor screen position are masked from view.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a security system for a computer screen employing a cursor device, the system including: a virtual mask having a first region surrounding current cursor position continuously, and a second region surrounding said first region and occupying the remainder of said screen such that said second region masks substantially all information currently displayed on said screen other than information in said first region.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for masking a video screen, the method including: designating a region of interest on the screen; and deploying a masking pattern over the screen except at said region of interest.
The foregoing summary is not intended to be an inclusive list of all the aspects, objects, advantages, and features of the present invention nor should any limitation on the scope of the invention be implied therefrom. This Summary is provided in accordance with the mandate of 37 C.F.R. 1.73 and M.P.E.P. 608.01(d) merely to apprise the public, and more especially those interested in the particular art to which the invention relates, of the nature of the invention in order to be of assistance in aiding ready understanding of the patent in future searches. Objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following explanation and the accompanying drawings, in which like reference designations represent like features throughout the drawings.